The Spiderweb
Come in and get stuck to the web. We're a rambunctious group of friends, acquaintances , and even enemies who all want to have a good time. We have been around for a long time and know the ropes pretty well. Some may know about kanePWNS or trifle195. Both of these people were common Spiderweb go-ers until Kane disappeared. Trifle still hangs out sometimes, though he is away a lot. Pwnerofnoobs and sychs are two people who are usually found in The Spiderweb. Also, they have been petitioning for a official mod, because the trolling has been coming down hard lately. Familiar Faces of Spiderweb ' *'Brytnee: 'she likes cupcakes.a lot. *'Chuck_N: 'Is probably gonna have his description changed... *'dbsteeler12: 'Dbsteeler is a recent addition to the spiderweb and is quite funny and chats quite a bit. *'Dracore: 'Dracore (Drac) is the badge hunter of the Spiderweb. He is the highest level regular in The Spiderweb and pretty much pwns any game he plays, which is nearly every game on Kongregate. He is also known to help people with games, and greets newcomers after they are caught in the web. Also, it seems somehow he edited the page on January 2, 2010......when it was 10:52 P.M. January 1, 2010......O_0 *'Fallenangel_Kara: 'Sister to trifle195, she tries to keep order around The Spiderweb and sometimes fails, but at least she tries. *'hurtfairy11: 'hurtfairy is one of the nicest people in The Spiderweb. She is always looking for new friends, but won't hesitate to mute. *'ironwolf9000: 'Is one of the oldest people on the spiderweb. He doesn't chat much but when he does its a pleasure. *'kirbyking987: (Kirby) has a sanctuary in the skies away from trolls. he is always friendly and understanding and always looks out for his friends, has his bad days but they are rare. very outgoing and funny. *'LAROIN: '''LAROIN is a quiet one and most of his contributions are "hmm..." and doesn't like to be disturbed or annoyed. *'mcduderson: Yeah... just, yeah.... *'MrDizzyDEE: '''MrDizzyDEE is definately from another planet.....maybe. *'Pankakes: 'Pankakes (Kakes) is the unofficial leader and owner of the Spiderweb. Known for his fultile attempts at fighting away our sworn enemies, the trolls, Pankakes is often seen roaming around anything zombie related - his main feeding ground. Leader and Prophet of his own cult - The Hands Of The Savior. The Cult is based around many gods, the main of which is the Julliefish, the God of The Few. Also, there is the Dlapikasaurus - commonly thought of to be a dinosaur, but that is only his current form. The Dlapikasaurus is the God Of Wealth - Displayed by his golden teeth and his "Bling Bling". Few people know this but Pankakes has a twin brother called Twinkakes. *'pieisgod: He is one of many pie users in kongregate, he likes metal and other stuff....not sissy pop music. *'piepieple: '''Piepieple (pie) is someone who has nearly played every single game on the site. He offers help to those who needs it and is also quite humorous. Was also silenced by THE MEANEST MOD EVER-POKERHAPPY! he was silenced for an HOUR! without a warning! Tyleror now hates pokerhappy. listen to Tyleror, thats how PokerHappy looked at first sight, he is actually very understandable ad removed my 1hour silence ~piepieple *'pwnerofnoobs: (pwner) is a chatter who loses the game a lot. He sometimes makes jokes that are funny.... Sometimes. He sometime chats and sometimes is in "intense gaming mode." He also greets newcomers to the spiderweb, and helps people. He sometimes ignores trolls and sometimes he gets mad and beats them up when he feels like it. He sometimes roles plays and threw jefficus and others into an endless abyss when they wouldn't stop spamming about guns and other things. *'rofltank: '''rofltank (rofl) has been one of the worst influences on The Spiderweb. He has his up's and down's, and you can never be sure what he will say. He can be one of the worst trolls, or one of the best regs. *'sychs: 'Sychs is also a "father of the spiderweb" He, like trifle, welcomes newcomers and often participates in the conversation. He is also father of Trychs195. *'Swable101: (Swable) is a reg around these parts but had a HUGE lapse where she wasnt here at all and nobody knew where she was. recently people like xemnas666 have been putting up trademarks for people but swable denies control from xemnas because she claims Terrin_Eliza owns her *'Talith: '''Talith is often playing AKS2 or some other idle game, and often never chats. *'Terrin_Eliza''' Terrin is new to the spiderweb, but very friendly and quickly got aquainted with everyone. She also likes to hide under her rock when trolls attack. one long RP session in the S.W Terrin's rock was blown up by MAH LAZAR!. Let us take a moment of silence to remember it-TheMark2Mad <--despite the lazar Terrin has found two new hiding spots one is a new rock and the other is a secret. also owns Swable101 *'thebakke:'(bakke) A common beast commonly found in the regions of Platform Racing 2 and anything Idle based. A quiet beast which if suprised will attack without hesitation. * TheMark2Mad: '(Mark) TheMark2Mad is an old friend of The Spiderweb. Sometimes he can be a little chatty and get into trouble with some mods but in the end he's a nice guy. He has recently asked xemnas666 -me- to post on the wiki that he has left the spiderweb becasue no one accepts him. he now resides in the awesome sauce chatroom *'Thr33dawg: 'Thr33dawg (thr33) Is a neutral person of the spiderweb. Sometimes he can half troll and sometimes he is normal. *'trifle195: 'Trifle195 (trifle) is like the father of the spiderweb. Welcome new ones and is funny but calm and conservative. He often does the XD face. Everyone in the spiderweb that chats thinks highly of trifle. Father of Triferor and Trychs195. *'twilightdream284: is new but has made alot of friends. She RAWRS everyone! *'Tyleror: '''Tyleror is an annoying chatterbox who speaks his mind. Unfortunately this can make people become frustrated with him and lead to unintentional trouble... *'xemnas666:' xemnas, (xem) is a funny, and a nice chatter and enjoys the cyber pancakes and pwnerofnoobs. *Jeffiucs: funny dude that drinks whiskey in the spiderweb. aka The Spiderweb's local drunk. ---- '''Enemies of the Spiderweb ' The Spiderweb may be a place of love and caring, but it isnt completely perfect. A select few chose to ruin our tranquility by mindless spamming or heartless comments. Here we will mention a few. *'The Troll:' The Troll is a strange and confused creature. They inhabit the dirty and worthless corners of the Interweb, waiting for inocent bloggers to expose themselves to their childish ways. Using long words or meaningful conversation may usually ward of any of the lower ranked trolls, but the more aggresive, persistent ones may continue no matter what - muting is ALWAYS an option. For more tips on combating Trolls contact Pankakes Or Dracore. *'Known Trolls: '''Rofltank. More Trolls are being recognised and noted down everyday - this list will never be accurate. *'Emxby2 He has deleted this page over and over again. ' The Legend of Roferor ' Roferor is a "baby" created by rofltank and tyleror. No one really knows who controls it, how it appeared, or what the heck it is... But there is an account called Roferor that sometimes "chat cries"... A lot. It was made one night when there was some extreme role playing going on, then a large explosion and *BAM* there was baby Roferor. Recently Roferor died and now Roferor X (a machine) has come to take it's place. We are using it because we do not know its gender (it could be another gender for all we know) '''SLAVES OF TEH WEB?! gunviolence: Thr33dawg? Thr33Dawg: wat? gunviolence: You see, I'm going to enslave the spiderweb, but I'm trying to think of a treaty of surrender. Any ideas? Thr33Dawg: does it envolve weapons gunviolence: Possibly Thr33Dawg: hmm... thr33's opinion~uh oh cherios here we go TheMark2Mad: ....?™ WTF IS WRONG W? U PPLZ Category:...?™